mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/AoA : Congratulatory Message
To my vague recollection in childhood, my father purified our small shrine in our small house and recited 祝詞(のりと):congratulatory message on the first day of every month, and we chorused some verses such as; : きこ"しめし"たまへぇえしろ"しめし"たまへぇえとぉおかしこみぃいかしこみぃい"まおぉさく"ぅぅう : (We) would like "'to ask'" (you) in awe, in awe and reverence, whether (you) would like to let (us) hear "'to show'", whether (you) would like to let (us) see "'to show'" (your awesome delicate appearance). They are so awesome delicate that we can't say some words in () clearly... They have to dress up and make up for a hour or more when they appear... I suppose... ��　��　�� To tell the truth, I could not understand what he said in detail. What I knew was that he celebrated our birth and hoped our safety in his true whole heart. To very shorten, he asked them for secure food, such as rice, salt, pure water or clean air from the greens, I suppose. I liked listening at his clear loud high voice and chanting some climax in chorus to mimic his wavy pitch and tone at ease. That gave me a sense of safety, comfortable feeling, satisfaction, peace of mind, relaxed body and so on. It was really like Karaoke, or mimic singing of favorite popular songs among family or friends today! Though my father was not good at singing Karaoke in modern Japanese because of out of rhythm...He sang too slow...:-D His voice was very bright and cheerful like a ray of sunshine, though we were really poor because our old family business was almost completely out of date, or he was too moody to work for family business constantly. So he had long long free time to play with us! He was usually out of something! He showed his naked nature while he chanted his congratulatory message in old native language. He was absolutely calm at ease and peace while chanting though he said "in awe, in awe". He had no fear as if he was a merry singing bird in his territory. ��　��　�� While, he chanted sutra in Chinese-like style at the grave or our family Buddhist altar at home, he whispered or murmured to his closest women who were dear to him, such as his aunt, his mother, his mother in law, his elder sister, in sweet low voice, not to shock them with his loud voice. He usually went to the grave on the same monthly date as the date of their death. He performed his ritual on the first day of every month not in a dignified manner in formal wear, but as usual as speaking on the phone in his blue jeans or overall while working. He was usually casual about his appearance. But, he had dignity and grace in quietness. Everything around him stayed still in silence without noise just while he was chanting, except his noisy wife...or my dear restless mother! No! It's not fear! Your personal comment is entirely subjective! My mother might say so... Objectively or according to her comments, chanting aloud calmed down his restless or my restless. Maybe, everything which passed on my mind was still beautiful in harmony while chanting with him. She firmly declared that we were so thoughtless and careless that we often happened to get injured even while we were working or walking in a house... Nothing happened while chanting! Her restless husband and children were just still standing to look up high and chanting at the very front of the small shrine in her house...! Now the time to clean up my house! ��　��　�� My dear mother didn't join us in his merry ceremony, and did her housework hurriedly not to miss the best chance! He didn't force us to join his rituals both in Shinto and Buddhist manner. According to her, they were his easy hobby. Their common hobby was fortune telling. No, father. Don't go south today. I see. Yes, father. Hurry up to collect money within the morning. Alright. As for me, they were a sort of mimic play which I enjoyed with him. He was a superstar and I was his fan when I was a child. I usually followed him anywhere he went on foot or by bicycle. He often invited us into his territory, such as mountains, rivers, ponds, grounds of shrines and temples... only grounds without entrance fee... :-D He sometimes invited us to see railway. yes, usually just looking at trains running on the railway or coming to and going from the station outside. So that I was really excited when we took a train for a short trip to Kameoka city! Right. Good. Left. Good. Go. ��　��　�� When I was a child, I didn't know why she didn't join him. But, now I guess that she was so delicate that she was afraid of her faint by his strength of concentration or quietness... He was noisy and restless when he was with her, because she tried all means to break his concentration or quietness. She often broke my concentration to clean up my head and hair with her noisy cleaner while reading something in mute. As for me, his quiet concentration was the most comfortable. I usually cottoned to him while he was working quietly. He was a heavy smoker with his cigarette on his lips. I usually played with his tools in mute. His tools were very quiet. His mother and her mother were also quiet with quiet tools. But, his wife was really noisy, with her noisy cleaner and AM radio all the time. As soon as she wakes up, she turns her radio on. Just before she sleeps, she turns her radio off. His work sometimes made some dust from wire-gauze when he cut it. I usually collected iron dust with his powerful magnet covered vinyl sack. It was really fun! He allowed me to use his magnet while working. Then, his wife appeared to clean up the dust in his room with her noisy cleaner! ��　��　�� I didn't know how to calm down her noise before my brother showed his method. When she was too noisy, he commented on her appearance with her clothes. Oh, you look so sweet with your hogehoge. Oh, you look so lovely with your hagehage. Then, he asked her with his best smile, "Shall we dance?" Category:Blog posts